


His Hair

by I_See



Series: Prompt Responses [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Dana Scully has always wanted to run her fingers through Fox Mulder's hair.





	His Hair

She’d always wanted to run her fingers through his hair. When he had that floppy forehead bang going on back in the mid-90s. When she was sick and stuck in a hospital bed and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. When she had to fight her own instincts to turn around in his arms, drop the baseball bat, and kiss him. Yes, even that spiky porcupine haircut that made him look so cute, like a little puppy. She just wanted to run her fingers through it. Occasionally she had even gotten lucky enough to get to do so, on the pretext of platonic comfort or professional medical attention. 

When she finally surprised him in his bedroom one stormy April night, that was the one thing she couldn’t get enough of, aside from kissing that delicious mouth: his hair. Her fingers had never felt anything so soft, so extravagant. And she had had NO idea how blissful the scritch of his springy chest hair would feel against her nipples as they finally came together. 

Over the last few years, one of her most common nighttime fantasies started and ended with her lying on her back in their bed at the old house, staring down her body into his eyes, her knees hitched up and her fleet planted on the mattress. Her dream self grabbed through that hair as his eyes and his wicked lips curled onto her. She inevitably woke up flushed and panting.

Her eyes closed and her fingers once again pulled through that hair as she kissed him right now in this squeaky motel bed.


End file.
